


Get a Clue(do)

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: A game of Cluedo at Molly's turns interesting.





	Get a Clue(do)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from captainofthegreenpeas.

“Mrs. Hudson in the path lab with the herbal soother.” Sherlock waited for someone to contest his theory. Of course, no one did.

John pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut tight. “Sherlock, for the last time, you cannot rename everything.”

“Fine,” the consulting detective muttered. “Mrs. White in the library with the candlestick.” If his lower lip stuck out in a pout, no one in the room was about to comment on it.

They were gathered in Molly’s kitchen/sitting room, a record snowstorm blowing outside. It was cozy (“cramped” according to Sherlock) but Molly loved it – having her nearest and dearest around made up for all the times she was snowed in alone.

She, Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Anthea, and Jim were playing Cluedo on the coffee table while Sebastian gave less-than-helpful comments from the kitchen as he drank endless cups of coffee and Greg tried his hand at baking donuts with Mary supervising.

“You’re not playing, Mary?” Seb asked, smirking.

Mary smirked back. “No, and for probably the same reason you’re not – the game gets boring when you’ve already lived it.”

He chuckled. “Favorite weapon?”

“Revolver, obviously,” Sherlock called out.

Mary rolled her eyes fondly. “Well, yes. You?”

“Revolver,” Seb grinned, “but I’ll never say no to a dagger.”

Jim made a disgusted face. “And risk getting blood on your clothes? Better to kill from a distance.”

“Or have someone else do it for you,” Seb said. “Then the only blood on your hands is metaphorical.” He held up his coffee cup in salute.

Jim blew him a kiss.

“No,” Anthea countered, “it’s better to use the rope. Murder staged as suicide – it eliminates all suspicion.”

Everyone turned to stare at Mycroft’s girlfriend/PA, except Mycroft himself. He simply smiled proudly.

“One must also consider the blunt objects,” he pointed out. “Your lawyer can use the ‘heat of passion’ defense. The same cannot be said for the other weapons.”

Molly scoffed. “Any decent pathologist could tell the difference between murder and suicide, no matter how it’s staged.”

Sherlock looked at her, intrigued. “And what would be your weapon of choice?”

She looked down at the miniature weapons then picked up one. “The candlestick. I’d bash them on the head then use the candle to burn the house down, disguising the real cause of death.”

“I’m … going to pretend I went temporarily deaf as soon as I walked through Molly’s front door,” Greg muttered.


End file.
